May be a happy ending
by Paola420
Summary: I had this same story on a different account but I had to change it.. I started to write this after episode '3x18 - Bleeding through' so it might contain spoilers for those who haven't watched yet. And it also does not fit the original story. M after chapter 2, and MA after chapter 4. Femslash RegEmma. Please, review it. (:
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, yeah, sorry about the mistakes.. English isn't my first language. I do not own the characters. I started to write this after episode ''3x18 - Bleeding through'' so it might contain spoilers for those who haven't watched yet. And it also may not fit the original story. M+ after chapter 2, and MA after chapter 4. Femslash RegEmma. Please, review it. (:

**_Regina's POV_**

"So, Mom. Tell me about Robin Hood.'' Henry said

''C'mon, Henry. I don't wanna talk about it. Tell me about New York! I wish I could go there sometime'' I really didn't want to talk to Henry about Robin. At least not until now.

''You could marry Robin there.''

''What are you talking about? I don't even know him yet.''

''But this is how people here do it. Have you ever heard about a couple who broke up?''

''Of course! There is.. eeergh... well, plenty of people which I can't think of just now. Anyway, tell me about your school.''

''It was fun. I sorta like Math now.'' Henry said between gulps of his coffee. He's so grown up. I missed a year of his life, only, but it feels like a life time, since I last saw him.

''Really?'' I said as I spooned his hand with mine ''I really missed you Henry. You have no ideia of how hard it was to see you, and be around you and pretend that I was just the mayor of the city. That I hadn't held you in my arms. And took care of you!'' I said with tears in my eyes.

''I'm so sorry mom... But everything will be good now! I'm here and I remember. Now, will you tell me what's up with Zelena?''

''Well, that's a long story.. But, to begin with Zelena is my sister!'' I said

''How come? I didn't know you have a sister''

''And neither did I, Henry.. Cora abandoned her and she is trying to cast a curse so she can go back in time and kill Snow's mother'' I tried to choose the softest words, but I was almost impossible.

''Regina what the hell are you doing?'' Emma asked

''Telling Henry what's going on''

''This is too much for him.. You shouldn't say these kind of...'' she was interrupted by Henry

''It's ok, Mom.'' Henry said trying to soothe things ''I'm grown enough now. I can take this''

''Yes, and in fact, I think we shouldn't keep things away from Henry anymore'' I added

''Oh, shut up Regina. Why don't you tell him about your little new lover, then?'' Emma replies sounding a little streesed

''What the hell is wrong with you, Emma'' I asked trying to understand what was all of that about. I was normally the one who tried to protect our son from things that I just can't..

''Absolutely nothing. Let's go, kid'' Emma said turning her back and walking towards Granny's door

''Mom, I'm not going. I want to spend some more time with my mom.'' said Henry

Emma stopped, even though I could only see her back I could tell that she was pretty disturbed.

''Ok, she turned. ''I see you at Mary Margaret, then. Well, if you still have the sense of taking him to Mary Margaret's house, Regina. If you're not able to because you're too busy hanging out with the arrow dude, let me know and I'll pick Henry'' she said and left hitting the diner's door not giving me the time to put her in her spot.

''What was that about?''

* * *

**_Emma's POV_**

''I was just going to tell Henry that I was coming here and I overheard Regina telling Henry everything.. all about Zelena'' I said to MM as I grabbed a beer in the fridge

''You mean EVERYTHING?''

"Yes! I'm pretty sure that she has said every little thing, by now''

''Well, I agree that we should tell Henry, but we can skip some things..''

''Yes. And.. whatever.. I'm going to take a shower''

I put my beer on the kitchen's counter and went to my bedroom. I laid on my bed and realized that I was crying and that's when it hit me! I have feelings for Regina! I wasn't so mad at her because of what she said to Henry, I was mad because she was in love with Robin!

* * *

**_Regina's POV_**

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?'' Henry asked as I parked the car in front of Mary Margaret's house

''Well, I don't think that's a very bright idea after what happened at Granny's, Henry''

''Emma was just taking care of me, she sees me the way you used to..''

''We can do this some other day, ok?''

''Hello, you two.'' Mary Margaret said ''Me and David are going to buy something to eat. Don't you want to have dinner with us, Regina? We have a lot to talk about''

''I don't really think this is a good time. Emma and I had a situation and..''

''Oh, c'mon'' David interrupted me ''You'll work things out..''

''So, I think I'm staying. But just because I still miss you Henry.'' I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and we went upstairs

...

''Mom?!'' Henry yelled

''I'm coming'' Emma answered as she was walking down the stairs

''I invited Regina for dinner, if that's ok''

''Sure''

''I'm going to take a shower. Be right back'' said Henry

''Don't take too long. Snow will be back soon, I guess'' I said as I sat on the couch

Emma went to the kitchen ''Do you want something to drink?'' she said with her head almost inside the fridge

''Have you got beer?''

* * *

**_Emma's POV_**

''Oh, madam mayor drinking beer? That's the hell of a change'' I said as I handed her one and sat on an ottoman in front of her

''Yeah.. It's not time for a scotch, so..'' she crossed her legs and drank it. How long has she been that beautiful?

''Regina.. I'm sorry about earlier.. I just thought it was too much for him, you know..'' I apologized

''I didn't really get it.. You've always been the one who treated him as a grown up and now.. Anyway, how are your magic skills going?''

''I'm getting real good. Not you good, but..''

''Show me something'' I made her bottle disappear from her hand, and appear on mine

''Nice'' she did the same, with my bottle and hers ''although children's play'' she smiled

I needed to come closer, so instead of taking it back with magic, I got up I sat on the couch beside her

"So, tell me about Robin'' I said as I grabbed my bottle back

''What's going on? Why is everyone asking me about him?''

''Because! C'mon Regina, tell me'' I needed to know

''All right.. Well, he's nice but...''

''But what?''

''I don't think that he's my true love..'' Hearing that made me feel so good. ''That is, if I have one''

''Of course you do! I didn't believe this before, but now.. Everybody has a true love''

''Maybe not me'' She answered

* * *

**_Regina's POV_**

Emma suddenly stoop up and went to the window

''I gotta smoke''

''Since when do you smoke, sheriff?''

''Since my fiancee turned into a flying monkey right before my eyes'' she lighted up her cigarette

I stood up and went to the window too "You've never told me about this flying monkey fiance of yours''

''I don't like to remember that''

''Why not?''

''Well, it's kind of.. embarrassing'' she said having a drag

''Well, it must be'' We both laughed ''let me have it'' I don't know why I asked for it.. I don't like cigarettes

''Really madam mayor? You're quite different today''

''Oh shut up'' I just noticed how much I enjoyed the way she teased me and I backed off ''Why is it taking them so much time? They should've been here, already.''

''Should we worry?'' Emma said sounding concerned

Hook opened the door very distressed, with blood running from his forehead and stamping into his words said

''Emma, Regina come quick! Zelena got her! Zelena got Mary Margaret.

''WHAT? WHERE?'' Emma yelled

''Henry, stay here!'' I yelled and we left.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, yeah, sorry about the mistakes.. English isn't my first language. I do not own the characters. I started to write this after episode ''3x18 - Bleeding through'' so it might contain spoilers for those who haven't watched yet. And it also may not fit the original story. M+ after chapter 2, and MA after chapter 4. Femslash RegEmma. Please, review it. (:

**_Emma's POV_**

''What happened, Hook?'' I aksed as we ran outta the apartment

''I was talking to Mary Margaret and David, and one of those flying monkeys of Zelena caught Mary Margaret and a bunch of others attacked David and I.''

''Where did they go?''

''I don't know! Probably Zelena's house.''

And that's where we headed. As we got there, all the lights were off.

''We can't make any noise.'' Regina whispered

We went to the closest window. There was nothing in there.

''I have to check the inside'' I said as I went to the front door.

Regina grabbed my arm ''Be careful!'' looking a little worried

''I will.''

I opened the door. It was very dark inside but I could see the shapes of the furniture.

I kicked a pan and Regina walked into the room with a fire ball in her hand

''What's going on?''

''Nothing. I just kicked a pan. Chill'' she was looking at the house appearing surpised

''What?'' I turned my head to the house ''..the fuck!''

It was a total mess. Two chais on the floor, the table was empty beacuse everything with should be there was on the floor. Plates, silverwear, food. ''It looks like people were wrestling in here''

''Maybe that's what happened. Maybe that's what the Dark One has done''

''But how could he? Zelena has the dagger.'' I said

''There's a spell.''

''Why haven't you said it earlier?''

''Because Gold knows that too. But, as usual, magic comes with a price''

''What's the price?''

''Gold's life.''

* * *

**_Regina's POV_**

I don't believe that Gold would cast this spell.. It surely hasn't been nice being Zelena's puppet, but, I don't believe that he'd rather give up on his life. And besides that, he couldn't win. The only person who can fight Zelena is Emma. And I'm hell scared about it. What if something happens to her? How am I gonna be? I mean, the whole city and everything, because she's the savior, right? I took a brief look at her. She was as beautiful as usual, with her perfect blond hair and green eyes. And that determined look on her face. I know she'll defeat that bitch. We where inside the car. In a total silence, looking for a trace of Mary Margaret, Zelena, David, Rumple, flying monkeys.. anything that could be helpful.

''We should go to the city center to let the others know.'' Hook said

''He's right'' Emma agreed and made a quick turn on the left

''Just don't get us killed on the way, Sheriff''

''You can trust me, I won't, madam Mayor'' she said too serious for me to try another joke

We were in silence again until Granny's.

We left the car and Hook said that he' d tell the pirates about MM.

When we got there Emma opened the door and started ''People, please pay attention'' thankfully it was full of people. The news would spread more quickly. ''One of Zelena's flying monkeys got Mary Margaret. And as all of you know, the baby is on its way and Zelena needs it to cast the curse. We need to look for them. You don't have to do anything, just try to find her and call me! Please spread out the news and try not to kill the monkeys. They are people. Thanks'' and we approached Granny "Is Ruby here? Can you ask her to watch Henry? He's at Mary Margaret's''

''Sure, dear. I will.''

''Thanks'' and we left.

''Emma,'' I said as we got into the car ''everything will be ok''

She looked at me with a twisted look on her face, and a smile only on the left corner of her lips ''Am I listening to the Evil Queen being optimistic?'' she lifted her left eyebrow and smiled. Gods! I almost kissed her. But I kept still.

''Shut up and drive, Emma'' I smiled ''I have to be optimistic. Otherwise, I won't exist'' I sudenly felt very angry ''And neither will you.'' as I said, I felt the need to hold her hand. I did it. She startled for a second, then she stopped the car, looked at my face and looked at me with a very strange look on her face. A deep look. As if she were afraid of something, something which included me. I felt uncomfortable and had to say something. ''I have to find Robin''

* * *

**_Emma's POV_**

I've been wanting to kiss Regina since always, I guess. And, when she put her hand onto mine, I felt it was my gap. I looked at her trying to get an opening, becaus, being very hones, I was hell afraid that she would cast a spell on me to become a frog or something. I shoudn't have thought so much. She said the only one thing that pissed me off so badly.

''Seriously, Regina?'' I was dumbfounded ''With our world crashing down you're thing about the Arrow Dude?''

'' Why are you always so pissed when I talk about him? He could be very helpful.''

''Oh, sure! His weapon is an ARROW'' I said sarcastically

''Which never misses it's target''

I looked at her again and noticed a fire ball coming towards the car, behind Regina's window. ''Regina careful!'' I yelled and stick my arm up. I shot the fire ball back to where it came from. Regina looked at me and smiled.

''Well done, Sheriff.'' She held my jaw with her left hand and said ''We can talk about this later. Let's get to work now'' she said as she untied her sit belt. We left the car and another car parked right behind us. It was Hook and Belle.

''Sorry to interrupt the loving couple, but it's time to kick your asses'' Zelena said.

''Where is Marry Margaret?'' I yelled

''She's isn't hurt. I couldn't hurt her '' Zelena laughed ''I mean, not before the baby's born''

''What did you do to her?'' Regina said

''I didn't do anything. One of my pets was supposed to take care of her while I came here to make sure you all'd stay out of my way!''

''Fuck you!'' Regina said and threw a fire ball at her

Zelena turned the ball into ice ''You're too weak, little sis'' she threw it back and Regina blew it up ''And too predictable'' they started throwing fire balls at each other.

I didn't take a step until I saw one of the flying monkeys coming to attack Regina from her back. I raised my hand and Belle yelled ''Try not to hurt them.'' I twisted my hand and put it into a cage that I created.

''Go look for MM and David'' I told Belle and Hook

''They are fine, deary'' Rumplestiltskin said. With Robin following him and joining Hook and Belle

''Oh, honey. You decided to show up!'' Zelena said as she turned to him and forgot about us. ''I thought you'd run as a the coward you've always been'' she had the evilest look on her eyes

''I wouldn't miss it for the world, deary''

He threw something like a wave at her and she fell. I looked at Regina and she was staring the sky. I looked and there were, at least 30 flying monkeys rounding us. "Holy fuck!" I said.

''I don't think we'll be able to not kill them all'' Regina said

''We'll have to try'' I looked at Zelena and she was holding Rumple's throught on the air, within 5 meters from the ground ''Hey, Zelena!'' She looked at me ''Have you forgotten I'm your true enemy?'' I smiled

''I'll finish with you later, Rumple''

''Too bad you people only know how you fight with magic. I'd love to kick your red-haired ass, first. And then end you''

''You are even more stupid then I thought. Come here, let me show you how to punch someone on the face'' she provoked me

I smiled came closer ''I'm sure you'll regret this'' I punched her with my left hand. Her head turned to my right, her hat went off. She smiled back at me, with a line of blood running through the corner of her mouth. She did as if you'd punch me with her left, but she did with the right hand. I fell on the floor. Dude, she's stronger than I thought

''Come on! Aren't you kicking my ass? Get up'' She yelled

''Emma?'' Regina yelled. Too busy with the monkeys to do something for me

''I'm going to kill you'' I got up and ran towards her. I punched her with my left, and the right, and then left again. She bent down and I kicked her on the belly. She fell on her knees out of breath and I kicked her on her face. She fell on her back.

''Get up, you bitch'' I said as I came closer and started to punch her on the face. She started to bleed from her nose and left eyebrow and she froze me and thew me on the floor and started to kick me while a couldn't move.

''You had agreed with no magic, cheater.'' Regina said, freezing Zelena that went off her spell in a blink of on eye.

''Shut up, little sis. Nobody called you here.'' She twisted her wrist and sudenly Regina had no voice.

Regina also twisted her wrist ''You're so childish.'' she said and attacked Zelena with something I don't know what was exactly, but it was like a string, red colored and Zelena aswered doing the same. But hers was colored green. As Regina was taking care of Zelena, I was of the monkeys, together with Rumple. One of them had the dagger I could see.

''Rumple, one of them has your dagger''

''Which?'' he clenched his eyes and raised his hand ''I can't see. So, I'm burning them all''

''Rumple, don't!'' Belle put herself in front of him ''They're people, Rumple''

''I don't care, Belle. Please, lemme do what I have to do''

''But you don't have to. You want to''

''Maybe it's that''

''Rumple, don't!''

He raised his hand again and none of the monkeys had wings. They all fell on the floor and Rumple went after his dagger. We all heard a noise so strong that we fell.

''Looking for something, Beast?" Zelena was with his dagger on her hands. I couldn't see the Evil Queen

''What have you done with Regina?'' I yelled as Hook was knocking down the monkeys, together with Robin and Belle was in the car.

''Go search for your lover, savior. But you better go fast. She's not gonna last too long. You should probably go say goodbye. I mean, if she's still alive.''

''Give me his dagger'' I yelled

Rumple twisted his wrist and got Zelena's watch insteda of his dagger

''A bit rusty, aren't you, Rumple? Now take it!'' Zelena threw the dagger right into Rumple's heart. I blocked its way with some sort of shield I created, and it fell on the floor.

''How did you do it?'' She looked at me surprised

''The same way I'm gonna kill you!'' I did the same as Regina. But my string was colored White. Our powers met right in the middle of us and I had to put my other hand up. I could feel how powerful she was. I thought about Belle, my best friend. Then about Mary Margaret and David and my little sister that was on her way. Then About Neal. Every person that I thought, my power went closer to Zelena. I thought about Henry. He needs me! He needs me to kill this bitch, otherwise he'll never be born! And he also needs Regina. Regina! What has this bitch done to her? As I thought of Regina, I got so strong that my power reached her. There was that same enormous noise and Zelena looked static. All the monkeys turned back.

''GO GET REGINA. I'll take care of the body'' Rumple said

I could see her laying at a distance! And I ran, yelling.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, yeah, sorry about the mistakes.. English isn't my first language. I do not own the characters. I started to write this after episode ''3x18 - Bleeding through'' so it might contain spoilers for those who haven't watched yet. And it also may not fit the original story. M+ after chapter 2, and MA after chapter 4. Femslash RegEmma. Please, review it. (:

**_Emma's POV_**

We finnaly found her! She was layed on the floor and I ran, as fast as I could, to reach her. Robin, Belle and Hook were right behind me.

''Regina! Regina!'' I yelled, desperate, getting on my knees and grabbing her on my arms. Just then I saw the blood. A lot of blood.

"Regina!" Robin yelled and grabbed her out of my hands ''Regina, please!" he hugged her tightly.

I checked her pulse by touching her neck. There was none. My eyes burst into tears.

''She's got no pulse'' I said.. almost whispering, with my voice cracking not wanting to believe in what I was saying

''No! This can't be real'' Robin screamed again

''The true love's kiss'' Belle finally said

We all looked at each other. Robin laid her on the floor and kissed her. I was crying so much that I could barely see. Nothing happened.

''Oh God! No, Regina! Please wake up.'' I begged wrapping my arm around her lifeless body. I looked at her and put my forehead onto hers. ''Please!'' I whispered. ''Please! I can't lose you!'' and I pressed my lips onto hers. I kissed Regina and I felt a freeze all over my body. I opened my eyes and leaned back just to see that she was opening her eyes too.

* * *

**_Regina's POV_**

I opened my eyes and felt such a terrible ache on my head but all I could focus was Emma who was right in front on my face, crying so hard and smiling at the same time. She stood up and on my left was Robin looking at Emma, confused, drying up his tears and he turned at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"I can't believe it! You came back'' he kissed me ''you really are the savior, after all, Emma. I just can't thank you enough'' he said

''It was.. nothing. Really.'' She said, looking confused

''Let me help you up'' Robin said. Belle was in front of me, beside Hook. Both of them shocked with something I didn't know

''What happe..'' I couldn't finish my question because I remembered!

She kissed me! I remembered. Before I opened my eyes I felt a freeze. I felt her lips onto mine. I felt her hair on my cheek. Emma Swan kissed me in front of everybody!

''How are you feeling?'' Robin said

''I don't really know. I feel like sleeping''

''No! You can't sleep now. You've hit your head too roughly'' Emma said, concerned

''I don't think that it changes anything. You've already brought me back, Emma'' I replied. Robin kissed me again

''I can't believe I almost lost you. Let's take you home so you can rest''

He tried to pick me on his arms and I stopped him.

''That really won't be necessary. I can walk by myself.''

''Are you sure?You just ..'' He couldn't say DIED aloud

''Yeah, I've just died, but I'm fine now'' and I made the way back to my house

* * *

**_Emma's POV_**

We walked in silence, until my house. I said goodbye to Regina and made sure that Robin would take her home. He would, not me. And it pissed me off! Hook wasn't with us when we got to my place. I'm not sure when we split.

''Can I talk to you for a sec?'' Belle said

''Sure, wanna come in?''

''No! I don't want anybody to hear. I''m sorry but, what was that, Emma?''

''I'm not sure either. I think I'm really the savior. And that's my way of bringing people back''

''I don't really think that was it, Emma. Do you?'' she questioned. I knew I could trust Belle. But I didn't know if I was ready to say such a thing. All right I had kissed Regina in front of everyone, but... it was just to save her life.. or maybe wasn't it? I'm just not sure why the hell it worked. ''Emma?'' Belle's voice brought me back

''Well, it's pretty complicated, Belle... I think that I'm in love with her''

''I'm sorry Emma, but I'm pretty sure you are. You both are!''

''We both? What do you mean?''

''The kiss! It didn't work because you are the savior! It worked because you are the love of her life''

''This is not possible, Belle. Neither here, not in your land''

''Of course it is, Emma'' she held my hands. ''Why are you so afraid of it?''

''Because! It's Regina! The love of her life isn't me! It's the damn Robin Arrow Hood.''

''If it were, she would've waken with his kiss.. Just sleep through it, Emma.. Goodnight''

What Belle said made total sense.. but what if it was only because I'm the savior? I realized I didn't tell them not to spread out that I've kissed Regina and I dialed her number. I ended the call. What if she thinks that I'm in love with her? It was so awkward that nobody said a word after she got up. But I had to call. I dialed again. She picked on the second ring

''What?''

''Oh, that's how you thank someone when they save your life, madam mayor?'' I laughed, expecting she would too. I don't know how, but I could tell she had a smile on her face

''I'm sorry, Emma. Thanks. But what?''

''Well, I... I wanted to ask you.. well, I wanted to ask everyone not to say that I kissed you. Because, you know!''

''And why is that, Emma Swan? Didn't you like kissing me?'' she said with a frivolous voice

''Err.. I...'' I didn't know what to say.

Regina laughed and finally interrupted my mumbling

''I'm just teasing you, Sheriff. I won't tell that you kissed me. And I'm sure Robin won't either. He didn't fell much comfortable about that.''

''I'm sorry. I just had to...''

''Don't be sorry. You saved my life!''

''Well, goodbye, Regina. Have a good night.''

''Goodbye. And Emma..?''

''Yes?''

''Thanks again!''

''You're welcome, your Majesty.'' I hung up ''It was my pleasure'' I whispered to the phone..

* * *

**_Regina's POV_**

I was staring at the phone when I noticed Robin was looking at me.

''What?'' I asked, roughly

''Regina, what's wrong?'' He said kindly, and somehow sadly

''Robin, I've just died! How do expect me to be?''

''Can we talk about what happened?''

''What?''

''You only came back because Emma kissed you. She is the savior, but is her magic that strong?''

''Well, it looks like it is! I'm here, aren't I?Let's not talk about this with anyone, ok?'' I said as I walked away from him ''I'm sorry, Robin. But you should leave. I'd really appreciate being alone right now'' I asked

''Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean, I almost lost you today, I was hoping we could..''

''Just leave!'' I said. As softly as I could

''Ok'' He left with no goodbye kiss

I'm still trying to understand what happened there.. Why was she able to bring me back? I couldn't look at Robin's face right now, and that's why I asked him to leave. But, maybe I'm the one who should leave. I mean, LEAVE! Leave Storybrooke. It's my shot. Now that we finally defeated Zelena, well, now that Emma finally defeated Zelena. Maybe I should go to New York. I just can't be around Emma anymore. What about Henry? I'm going to ask if he can go with me... At least he knows the place, right? Tomorrow I'll go talk to him.. and to Emma. I'll have to face her! Look into her beautiful green eyes. ''Damn!'' I said aloud. Why am I feeling this way?! In all this years of existence and I've never, not even once, felt attracted to another woman.

I went for a shower and laid on my bed to get some rest. I was trying to get her outta my head by thinking of the good moments I've spent with Robin, but all of them just vanished when I remembered of Emma on top of me. Staring at me and crying and laughing. All at the same time. - I smiled - I could tell that she wanted to kiss me again. She should have. No. But I wish she did.

* * *

**_Emma's POV_**

''Well, yeah.. that's what happened, Mary Margaret''

''That's all that happened? Are you sure?'' She said. As if she knew that I was hiding something

''Yeah. I'm sure. Why?''

''I fell that you're not telling me everything. But it's ok. If you wanna talk, I'm here. Now I should better get some rest.'' she said, kissing my forehead and leaving me alone in the kitchen

I'm so confused. I think I should travel somewhere. I'll go back to New York! That's it. I miss the nightlife there. I'll talk to Henry in the morning.

**_..._**

I woke up took a shower and went downstairs to eat something. I can't even remember what was the last time I ate.

Henry was already awake, pouring himself a glass of milk.

''Morning, kid.'' I said as I went to kiss his forehead

''Morning mom. How was it yesterday?'' He asked excited

''Can we talk about it later? I have something to propose! Let's go back to NY for a few days?''

''Seriously? When?'' He said sounding thrilled

''I don't know.. We could go tomorrow''

''Sure! But.. only for a few days, right?'' he sounded a little worried

''Yes! We're coming back, Henry'' I said

''Can we ask MM and David if they want to come?''

''Yeah, sure!''

''Come where?'' David asked as he closed the door

''To New York. With me and my mom'' Henry said

''You're going back to NY?'' MM asked from the stairs, looking a bit shocked

''Yeah, but just for a while. You two should come with us!'' I answered

''I don't know, Emma. We shouldn't'' MM said

''Why not?'' Henry asked

''It doesn't sound like a good idea!'' David answered

''Oh, c'mon'' Henry pushed them

''Sorry, Henry'' said MM

''But, you have to know this land and..''

''Henry, don't push them so hard..'' I cut Henry off

''Maybe a next time, right, bud?'' David said as he pet Henry's hair

''Ok..''

''I'm going to Granny's to check if everyone's fine'' I said

* * *

_**Regina's POV**_

I parked the car in front of Mary Margaret's house. Emma's house! I checked myself on the mirror. I was wearing a black silk shirt, black jeans and a grey scarf. My red lipstick as perfect as usual. I left my car and I saw Emma leaving the house.

''Emma!'' I yelled

''Regina! Hi! How are you feeling?''

''I'm fine. Can I talk to you and Henry for a second?''

''Sure. Let's go''

We went upstairs and I could smell her perfume. Sweet but sour. Just like she is.

She opened the door and Henry came to give me a big hug.

''Hi, mom! What are you doing here?''

''Don't you like seeing me, Henry?'' I smiled ''Well, I came here to ask you if you wanna join me in something''

''What's that?''

''Well, I'm going to New York tomorrow. Do you want to come? If that's ok with Emma'' I looked at her and her jaw dropped

''REALLY? Emma invited me to go there a few minutes ago! You should come with us! Can she, Emma?'' he looked at Emma thrilled

''Ughh.. well, sure...'' she seemed numb

''That's not what I planned. But, sure'' What the hell! I decided on a trip so I could be away from her for a while and.. she's coming! Damn it!

''So, I'll let you know the details tonight. I gotta go'' Emma said as she rushed out the room. I took a brief look at MM and David and they looked a little confused.

''I'd better go too.. See you tomorrow, Henry. Goodbye MM, goodbye David!'' and I left

* * *

**_Emma's POV_**

I rushed to Gold's store

''Hi, Mr Gold. Is Belle here?''

''Yes, she's right in the back. Is everything ok, Emma?'' He asked

''Yes. Can I talk to her?''

''Sure. Go ahead.'' I went to the back of the store

''Hi, Belle!''

''Hello, darling! How are you?''

''Not very well. Can we go somewhere to talk in private''

''Sure. Come here'' She said with a worried look on her face as she grabbed my hand and walked me to the backyard of the store ''What's wrong?''

''Well, this morning I asked Henry to go to NY with me. I had to run away from this Regina thing for a couple of days, you know?! And I came across Regina while I was going to Granny's and she said she wanted to talk to Henry and me. She invited Henry to go to NY too. On the same day I had!'' Belle opened a big smile ''And Henry asked me if she could come with us. She's coming! What am I gonna do, Belle?''

''Oh, sweety!'' she grabbed my hands again ''Don't you think this is some kind of sign?''

''Sign? Sign of what?'' I said, pretty pissed

''A sign that you are her true love!''

''What? What are you talking about, Belle?''

''Emma, you didn't save her because you are the savior. You are her true love, sweety.''

''I'm not, Belle. I can't be. I mean, we have a kid together.''

''Another sign'' she laughed ''Anyways, just try to be normal.. Henry will be there. It won't be weird.''

''What if she brings the arrow dude?''

''She won't!'' Belle reassured me

''How can you be so sure?''

''I've already answered this question, Emma. And you don't like the answer.''

''Ok.. thanks, Belle. You're the only one I can talk about it''

''Never mind, sweety.''

''What has Gold done with Zelena's body?''

''I don't really know yet. He didn't want to talk about it''

''Belle, there's something else.. Would you please not tell anyone about yesterday?''

''Sure!''

* * *

**_Regina's POV_**

Well, Henry has accepted to come with me. But I still have to talk to Robin. I wasn't planning to take him with me, in the first place. And now that I'm going with Emma... no way I'll ask him to come.

I got to his house. Took a very deep breath before I left my car. I went to his door and I knocked. Nobody answered but I could hear his little boy's laugh from the back of the house and I went there. Robin was holding his kid , like a trophy and he was laughing. He must be a great dad. I caught myself staring at them and smiling.

''Regina!" He said as he put the kid of the floor and came into my way. I went closer too. ''How are you today?'' He kissed me

''I'm very well. How about you?''

''I'm very fine. Now I can play with Roland at last.''

''So, I was meaning to tell you that I'm going to New York.''

''Tell me or invite me?''

''Tell'' I said, not being able to stare at him

''Regina, what's wrong?'' he crossed his arms in front of his body looking disturbed

''Nothing! I just need to see different people''

''And why can't I go?''

''Different people, Robin. Please, don't make this such a big deal. I'll be back in a few days.'' I said coldly

''That's fine. Thanks for the heads up.'' He turned his back at me and left

''Why is this so hard?'' I whispered to myself and went back home to do the packing.

* * *

**_Emma's POV_**

David, MM and Henry had gone somewhere, when I got back. I'm afraid that his is how it is gonna be when the baby's born. I mean, I'm not jealous or anything..

I went upstairs to pack my stuff. I still have to talk to David and Mary Margaret about what happened. I started to pack my things but I laid on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up to the sun light on my face. ''Oh, crap'' I checked the clock It was 6 in the morning. It was going to be a very sunny day, for sure. Nice. I got up and went for a shower. When I left Henry was in my room

''Good morning, mom!''

''Good morning, kid!''

''My mom called yesterday. She said that she'd pick us up at 7''

''That's ok. I still have time to finish the packing and talk to David and MM''

''Can we talk about the fight with Zelena?''

''Can't we talk about it on our way to NY?''

''Ok'' he said as he lft the room

Damn, I don't think I'm at all comfortable about travelling with Regina. I'm sure I'm I'll gotta be. I'm just dying for a club. Geez.

I finished with my baggage and went to my mother's room just to see that it was empty. I went downstairs.

''Morning, Emma.''

''Morning, Mary Margaret. Morning, David. Are you sure you don't wanna come?'' Please say you do want!

''Yes, Emma. But thank you. Once the baby's born, we'll go, ok?''

Before I could answer the bell rang. Holy Crap. That's Regina. ''Will you take it while I get the baggage, Henry?''

''I'll help'' David said ''So, it's only for a few days, right?''

''Yes'' I smiled

''Come here'' he hugged me. I was surprised. But it felt good. ''Please come back soon. You sibling will need you'' I hugged him back

''I will'' He grabbed my baggage and I grabbed Henry's and we went downstairs ''Good to go?''

''Yeah'' Henry said ''Goodbye grandma, goodbye grandpa.''

I hugged Mary Margaret ''I didn't have time to catch up with you, but I'm telling you something when I come back.''

''That's fine, Emma. Have a nice trip!''

We went downstairs and Regina was waiting inside her car.. ''Well, I guess we have a ride'' I thought too loud.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone.

I've been working so hard on this.. fell free to review and give your opinion on how the story should go. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. (:

The next chapter the story will be MA

I do not own the characters.

**_Emma's POV_**

''And when I looked at him, he was covered with nachos '' Henry finished his story laughing.. I wasn't paying attention to him.. I was thinking about how Regina insisted for me to go on the front sit..

''He seemed pretty funny for a flying monkey'' Regina said and looked at me smiling

''He was'' Henry answered ''Are you ok, mom?'' He said as he touched my arm ''you're so quiet''

''Yes, I am, Henry''

''Ok, I'm going to sleep for a while'' Henry said ''Then you'll tell me what happened with Zelena, ok?''

''Su... sure'' Regina said

After a while, I looked at him and he seemed to be sleeping still

''So what are you going to tell him?'' I asked Regina

''I don't know.. Maybe everything but that part'' Seriously? ''_That part_'' can't she even say that I kissed her?

''Ok.. so we won't tell him that you died'' I put my hand on my forehead as an attempt of trying to get it all off of my head ''Oh, I can't wait to get to NY.. I need to go to a club'' I said not putting too much thought on my words

''So, that's all what this is all about?'' Regina looked at me dumbfounded

''Of course not'' God, I had the gift to make things wrongly ''I just..''

''You just what, Emma? You just wanna go back so you can slut up''

''Shut up, Regina'' I got pissed

''No I won't. Go ahead, Emma. Say that's the only point of this trip''

''It's not!''

''What is, then?'' she was stressed

''Getting you off my fucking head!'' I raised my voice. Damn! I said it aloud. Too loud actually.

* * *

**_Regina's POV_**

''What are you arguing about, now?'' Henry said getting up.

''Nothing, Henry. Go back to sleep'' Emma said

''Well, the two of you will have time to either kill or get along with each other.. I hope for the second'' Henry said ''So, will you tell me what happened?''

So, her reason to travel was the same as mine. Could this mean that she's in love with me too?

* * *

**_Emma's POV_**

By the time I finished the story we got in New York

''Woow, this place is fantastic!'' Regina said, astonished ''I should've cast the curse for here'' All of us laughed.

The only words I said to Regina after that were the directions to mine and Henry's apartment.

We all got inside and I threw myself on the couch ''Hell, I miss this place''

''C'mon, mom. Let me show you around'' Henry said as he grabbed Regina's hand and left the house. Thanks God he did so. I couldn't stand looking at Regina now. Neither now, nor ever again. Not after what I said in the car. Damn, I'm so stupid. I went to Henry's bedroom, opened his window and changed his sheets, I did the same in my room then went to the living room again. I laid on the couch and fell asleep during one of those crappy movie on cable. God, how I missed cable TV! I woke up, took a shower, put on a linen black dress and black boots.I had my hair straighten for a change. I decided to play with my make up. As I had plenty of time and nothing else to do, I put on everything. Concealer, foundation, powder, light green eye-shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush and a light pink lipstick. Hell I looked good!

* * *

**_Regina's POV_**

Henry and I opened the door laughing. What a great day we had. I felt very tired and just wanted a shower and a bed. I closed the door and looked at my right. Christ, she was beautiful! I've never seen her that beautiful. All dressed in black, like a dark angel. I was speechless.

''Mom, you're beautiful!'' Henry said

''Thanks, kid. So, how was your day?''

''Awesome! We went to Central Park and Regina ate a hot dog for the very first time''

''Wow, one thousand years of existence and you've never had a hot dog before?'' Emma said

''Are you calling me old, Emma?'' I smiled

''You might be.. let's say, mature.. but you look as young as Emma, Regina'' Henry said

''Oh, thanks, Henry''

''Actually, the two of you should go out together'' He suggested

Emma's jaw discretely dropped and she was waiting for my answer

''Well, I'm afraid that won't happen, Henry. I'm too tired and besides, Robin wouldn't appreciate that very much'' I probably shouldn't have mentioned Robin because Emma blushed and pretended that she was looking for something in her purse

''Come play some video game with me then, mom'' Henry asked me

''One second, Henry'' He went for the TV ''So, where am I going to sleep, Sheriff?''

''Oh, sure. You can crash on my bed. I'm good with the couch'' she said

''Are you sure? I can sleep with Henry''

''It's ok, Regina. You can have my bedroom'' She grabbed her keys ''I'll be back about 3. If you need something, just give me a call.'' She Kissed Henry

''Bye mom. Have a good night'' He said

''Bye. Bye, Regina''

''Goodbye. And Emma?'' I said as she was closing the door. She opened again ''You look amazing.'' she smiled and left.

I went for the TV to play with Henry. I sucked! I didn't understand very much what I had to do, and I thought it was much more interesting only to watch, but Henry was having so much fun. And this made me stop thinking about Emma for a while. We played for about 3 hours and Henry finally got tired of beating me and decided to put on a different game.

''So, mom, this game you just have to...'' Henry started to say

''Baby, I think that I'm too tired. I'm going to take a shower and have a rest, ok?''

''Oh, that's fine'' He sounded a little sad

''I'm sorry. I'll play with you a bit more tomorrow.'' I kissed him on his forehead '' And I swear, I'll beat you then. Good night, Henry. And don't be up too late''

I went to the bedroom, where Emma had put my bags. I caught my satin navy blue cami and matching tight lace thong, took a shower and went to bed. It was a very warm night so I laid on top of the gray comforter. Her pillow smelled just like her and I felt a sudden anger. I mean, she should be with me right now. I mean, I'm new around here.. she should be a little welcoming. But no, she rather go out and meet knew people. ''I hope you enjoyed until now, Emma'' I twisted my wrist to cast a magic. Whomever Emma was doing, or being done by, now, would stop! I smiled proudly and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Emma's POV_**

I didn't know where to go at first but that was pretty obvious.. I had to go to a gay club. I chose Henrietta Hudson. ''_If I'm feeling attracted to a woman, so, maybe I should try others._''I thought to myself I got a taxi and when I got to the pub, there was a huge waiting line.

I went to the security guard ''Do I have to take this line?'' I asked

''Only if you want to get in'' He answered rudely and I kept staring at him. ''Do you have your name on the VIP list?'' He asked

I discreetly twisted my wrist ''Yes. Emma Swan'' I answered

''Then you don't have to wait in the line, Miss Swan'' He let me in.

There was a very loud music on which I have no idea of what it was and very little light. I went to the bar and asked for a tequila shot and and apple martini. I had my shot and waited for my martini staring at the people. There were a lot of people in there and some very pretty girls, and very weird ones too, but none of them attracted me at all. I got my drink and when I turned left there was this very beautiful woman staring at me. I smiled at her and she came onto my way. She was wearing a long sleeves t-shirt, in which the sleeves were black and the shirt itself was gray, dark blue jeans and a converse dark brown sneakers. She had curly long dark hair and when she came closer I noticed that her eyes where green.

''What's a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?'' she started

''You know.. just.. hanging out'' I didn't know what else to answer.. what was I doing there?

''Will you tell me your name or can I just call you beauty?''

_''Actually, Beauty is a friend of mine_'' I wanted to answer, and I laughed at myself ''You can call me Emma'' I finally said. ''It looks like ages, since the last time I went to a club''

''Is it so? How old are you?''

''Didn't anyone tell you that you must not ask a woman's age?''

''You mustn't if the woman's old'' she smiled ''or if she looks old''

I smiled ''I'm 29. Almost 30''

''You're kidding'' she said ''You don't look 30''

''That's because I'm not 30 yet.'' we laughed. Her friends called her

''They're calling me for one shot. Shall we?''

''Yeah'' We had three! And went to the dance floor. We danced so much until she decided to go for another shot

''TWO SHOTS'' she yelled to the bartender

''MAKE IT FOUR!'' I yelled again and she laughed

The next thing I remember is us kissing in the restroom. She had a pretty good kiss. I wonder how is Regina's kiss. I mean, I kissed her but she was dead, so I don't know. I'm so stupid. I didn't think about her the whole night and now I'm here with this beautiful woman almost getting into my pants and wondering how's Regina's kiss.

''You're so hot, Emma'' The girl's voice brought me back. Just then I realized that I didn't know her name. At least I didn't remember. She kissed my neck and I shivered and I decided to focus on the moment. It felt good. She put the strap of my dress down and reached my nipple. She licked it roughly and rubbed her hand on my clit. I moaned and felt my panties getting wet. She went downer. I suddenly felt like I had to leave. It felt so good, but I couldn't be there anymore. I pulled her up by her hair and kissed her. I couldn't reach the door because she was in front of me so I pushed her to the other wall and kissed her while I unlocked the door. I opened the door and I left. She didn't come after me, thanks God! I went to the check out counter and I left. While I was trying to get a cab, I hear someone calling me. I turned and there was the girl.

''Is everything ok?'' she asked worried

''Yes.''

''What's wrong, then?''

''I don't know''

''You don't like girls, do you?''

''Yes! I mean.. sorta.. Maybe! No! I don't know!'' She laughed as I sat on the sidewalk and started to cry

''Hey, hey! Don't you cry. Come here.'' she sat beside me and put my head on her shoulder ''Tell me what you were doing here if you don't even like chicks''

''I needed to know if I like girls!'' I said through my tears

''Why? Are you getting married or something'' I laughed

''No, of course not!'' I said as I dried the tears of my face ''It's complicated. And a very long story.. I don't want to ruin your night with it''

''Well, you kinda ruined my night running away from the bathroom and leaving me there by myself'' We laughed ''Let's grab something to eat and you tell me your story. There's this burger place around here that's pretty nice''

We walked there. It was only two blocks away and she was telling me some of her stories with boys. I was definitely not gay. Well, I've never felt like she was saying she did about men. I mean, I was never SO bad and SO disgusting as she was saying, but is wasn't such a big deal either. She was very funny and made me forget about Regina most of the time.

''So, tell me, which was the last men you've been with?'' She asked as we sat and ordered our burgers

''My ex-fince, Walsh'' aka my flying-monkey-ex-fiance

''So, compare your experience with him with your experience with a girl''

''Well, it's pretty hard to do so''

''Why?''

''Because'' - _Because I've only kissed two women in my entire life, both of them in the last couple of days and one of them was dead and the other was.. you_- I wish I could say it all ''Because I've never had anything with another women.. Except you and this woman that I think I'm in love with''

''So, you have pretty good standards. I mean, the woman you are in love with and.. ME'' she said in a playful tone and smiled

''You're sooooo full of yourself'' I said ad I smiled back. Now that she mentioned, I hated having sex with Walsh.. I didn't even like much to kiss him. His touch was too aggressive and rough. But not an exciting rough.. a disgusting rough. And most of the other guys too. But Neal. He was just perfect. But he's gone too..

''So, tell me about this woman.'' Again her voice brought me back from my thoughts

''Well, I've never felt attracted to girls before, but this woman..'' I let out a heavy sigh ''Let me get from the real start. I had a kid when I was younger and sometime ago he just appeared in my house saying that he was my son and I took him back to his house, and it turns out that his mother is the evil q...'' I noticed what I was about to say ''Mayor! Mayor of his city and we didn't like each other very much. But since the first time I saw her, I thought she was super hot. But I just noticed that I wanted to kiss her when I did it.''

''Holy crap!'' the girl was astonished ''you share a kid with her?'' she put her last french fry in her mouth ''that's awesome!'' she said getting up to live

''Awesome?'' I asked ''What's wrong with you?'' we laughed.

''Yes, look, you kissed! So, she's attracted to you as well''

''Maybe. The thing is that I came here to run away from my feelings. But, on the same day I invited Henry, she did the same. And right now she's in my apartment"

''You're kidding! This must be fate!'' she said thrilled. It really didn't look like we were just making out in the restroom.

''Oh, shut up!'' I laughed ''Thanks for this! I feel better after sharing this all'' I smiled at her ''I'm sorry, but I forgot your name!''

''No you didn't. I've never told you'' she laughed ''It's Alicia'' she said as she stopped on the corner

''Nice meeting you, Alicia!'' I stopped in front of her

''Nice meeting you too, Emma! Here's my number if you wanna hang out sometime'' she gave me a paper with a smile on her face

''Sure!'' I grabbed it and I kissed her. I don't know why but I felt like it. ''Sorry.''

''That's ok!'' She smiled ''I know I'm irresistible'' we laughed. She really was.

''Big headed much?'' I said and she kissed me again

''Facts are facts!'' She teased me again. ''See you around, Emma''

''See you'' we headed different ways but luckily I was almost home. It was almost 6 and the sun was starting to rise. While I was coming back I thought about everything that happened in the last couple of days.. Mostly about last night. I've never wanted to kiss a girl before and while I was making out with that girl, I didn't touch her _parts._Now I wish I did. But her kiss was so different.. Even though we were turned on and the kiss was rough it didn't seem like she wanted to swallow my tongue or something. She was just.. smooth. Her hands although strong, were soft! As I remembered I felt myself getting wet in between my legs. Why on Earth did I leave that restroom? I wonder if women's kisses are always like this. If they are, I think I'm gay!

I got home and was still drunk. I tried not to make too much noise. I opened the door but couldn't find the key hole from the inside, so I let the door unlocked. I remembered that I hadn't picked up my pjs, or toothbrush. My bedroom's door was opened but the lights were off. I opened the door and saw Regina lying on my bed with her back to the door and a very tight pair of panties that allowed me to see the down part of her butt. Hell, she's hot! I wanted to grab that butt so hard! I shook my head coming back to my normal self and went to the closet to get my favorite pjs. A slightly tight t-shirt and boyshorts. I went to the bathroom, caught my toothbrush and toothpaste and turned to leave the room. Now Regina's face was up with her right lower-arm on her forehead. Her right leg was stretched and her left was bent and they were a little apart, allowing me to see her panties tightening her pussy. Her top was a little up, so I could see her belly. God, she was sexy allover. My only wish was to lie beside her and make she moan, groan, pull my hair and scream my name. I shook my head once again and went to bed. And by bed I mean couch.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Regina's POV**_

I woke up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was already 11 am. I has been ages since the last time I slept that much. I checked on Henry and he was sleeping still. I went to the kitchen and saw Emma lying on the couch. She was laying on her back with her left leg on the backrest. I smiled _''How on Earth is that comfortable?''_ I thought to myself. I opened the kitchen closed and got the bread Henry and I had bought yesterday. I made French toast and set the table.

''Henry! Breakfast's ready'' I woke him up. He got up with the most adorable sleepy face. I missed him so much!

''I was wondering.. Can I come to a friend's house today?''

''Sure, I guess.. '' I went to Emma ''Emma, breakfast is ready. Would you like to eat now?''

''What?'' Emma said as she set on the couch. She put her hand on her head ''Hell, what a headache''

''Maybe if you hadn't drunk so much…''

''Regina, don't even..''

''Ok, Sheriff. Remind me of not teasing you when you have a hangover. Where do you keep your aspirins?''

''On my bathroom. I'll go get them''

''No. I'll get some for you. Just sit and eat''

''Okaaay''

* * *

_**Emma's POV**_

Regina gave me the pills and I swallowed together with some orange juice. Is that much light common in here?

''I don't feel hungry'' I said putting my toast back on the plate ''I had a burger before I got home''

''Oh! I'm sorry to wake you up then.'' Regina answered sarcastically, but I could tell that she had a bit hurt, maybe jealous

''How was your night, mom?''

''It was good, kid. What time is it? I feel awful''

''Almost midday''

''I'm going back to bed for a while, if you don't mind. When I wake up, we can have a walk at times square. What do you say?''

''Sure!'' Henry said. I went to my bedroom still tripping from so much booze I've had the night before, threw myself on the bed and blacked out immediately.

''C'mon, Regina. Help me!'' I was awaken by Henry screaming in the living room.

I got off the bed running just to see that he and Regina were playing video game again

''Oh, sorry mom. Did I wake you?''

''Yes'' But it's fine!'' I laughed ''I thought that something was up.. I guess that the Zelena thing is still on my mind'' I sat in between Regina and Henry ''So, what are you playing?''

''Injustice''

''Kicking her ass much, Henry?'' I grabbed the Doritos bag and started to eat

''Emma!'' Regina scolded me

''What?''

''Watch your language''

''What?'' I was dumbfounded ''You should see the language from these games'' I got up to grab some coke. ''Would you like more?'' I got Regina's and Henry's glasses

''Sure!'' Henry said

''No. I think you and I should talk'' Regina got up right behind me

''Regina, please don't start.''

''Don't start? How come should I not start? If you speak with him that way I can only imagine what else you do wrongly''

''Regina, I've raised this boy one year by myself and he turned out just fine''

''Yes, Miss Swan. And I've raised him 10! Entirely by myself''

''And he was MISERABLE'' I yelled. Damn I wish I didn't. That seemed to get Regina pretty hard. She was again speechless.. She didn't say anything, just went straight to my bedroom and shut the door.

''Emma, you shouldn't!'' Henry said. C'mon, even a 14 year old knew that. ''It was too mean. I'll go talk to her''

''No. Let me go first!'' I went to my bedroom door, took a deep breath and knocked

''Get off'' Regina said from the inside

I crack opened the door ''May I come in?''

''I said get off, Emma''

''Look, Regina. I'm sorry..'' I entered the room and closed the door ''I didn't mean it''

''Of course you meant that!'' She cut me off ''You always mean what you say. That's what people cherish most about you, Emma. But that's also what always gets you in trouble. I may not have been a fun mother like you, but I've always done everything I could to protect Henry. Form everything'' tears were starting to fill her eyes and she had such and angry tone.. as if she'd kill me with her words ''And don't you come and say that you know what's best for this child because I know what is!'' a tear dropped and she turned her back at me

''I know you do, Regina. And I also know that you've always done everything for him. And protected him and stuff. But what you don't know is that here is not the Enchanted Forest. And here is not Storybrooke either!'' I came closer ''We can't protect him from everyone and everything! He's 14 already! He's not a small child that needs supervision and I don't have to watch my words every time I'm around him! He hears those things everywhere. On TV, video game, streets. Even at school.. The thing is that we can't put him in a dome and hide everything from him, you know.'' I was very close to her and she turned at me.. a few tears dropping from her eyes and she hugged me

* * *

_**Regina's POV**_

''I know that. But I've spent a year of my life without him. I don't want to see him growing up so fast'' I finally said, as Emma held me tight and I burst into tears. ''I've missed him so much, and I fell that he didn't miss me at all''

''He didn't remember you, Regina. It's impossible not to miss you''

''What do you mean?'' I looked at her as I gathered myself

''I mean that it's impossible not to miss you.'' She wiped the tears of my face and said in a lower voice

''But why is that, Emma?'' she was now with her arms wrapped around my waist and we were staring at each other's eyes

''Because!'' Emma almost whispered. She's so beautiful. It was like there was nothing else but her in that room. she held me tighter and I tangled my fingers around her hair. I just couldn't stop staring at her. Her eyes are so catchy. She bit the inside of her lower lip and I came closer. Still wondering if I should or not do so. When our lips finally met. Her lips were so soft and smelled like mint toothpaste. I opened my mouth and liked her lips. I wanted more!

''Moooms?'' Henry knocked on the door ''Is everything okay?'' we startled and moved away

''Yes, Henry.'' I answered as I opened the door. ''Everything's fine'' I went to the kitchen feeling terrible.. What have I just done? I have a boyfriend. He loves me so damn much and… I kissed a woman. I kissed Snow White's daughter. The woman who broke my curse. The mother of my child.. What's wrong with me? I started to hyperventilate. I had to get some air ''I'm going outside for a little while'' I said and I left.. I went down the stairs almost running. I couldn't even recognize myself. I looked like a 16 year old girl freaking out because of a kiss.

I reached the ground floor and went outside. There were so many people out there and everybody was so loud. I entered in a coffee shop and and asked for a chamomile iced tea, which was ready really fast, and sat gathering myself for the second time on the same night. When did I get so weak? Love makes us feel this way. What am I gonna do about Robin? And there's Hook, too.. He and Emma had been having a kinda something for a little while now, and I'm not sure what that is. What if she just wants to try out? What if I'm the one who just wants to try out? This really looks like me. Using men for their bodies and special favors.. Though she's the first person I feel so comfortable and happy around ever since Daniel. She's fun, she's humble, she's brave. She's strong but she melts for our kid. And she'd do any and everything for him. She's beautiful. She's gorgeous, actually. The whole pack! She smells good, and I bet she tastes good also! I drive my fingers into my lips and touch them, remembering the touch of hers against mine. They were so soft. A warmth started to rise from within my legs. I took my last gulp of tea and came back to the apartment. Obviously not thinking clearly

* * *

_**Emma's POV**_

I was pouring myself some orange juice when Regina opened the door.

''Henry?'' She yelled

''Regina. You're back. He just left to his friend's house.'' She closed the door and came towards me, in such a tempting way. ''Look, I think we..'' she kissed me. Just like that. I didn't waste any other second, I wanted to fell every inch of her body and I pulled her closer, leaving no space between us. She parted her lips, so our tongues could meet. Her tongue was so soft and tasted like chamomile. I deepened the kiss and her tongue made it all the way into my mouth. I pushed her to the kitchen counter yet not letting any part of our bodies not touching. I let out a small gasp. She held the back of my neck and softly pulled my head back. She kissed all the way from my jawline going to my left ear. She licked the back of my ear and softly bit my ear lobe and I let out a groan. I felt her mouth opening in a big smile, as if she was loving the way she was making me feel. She went down my neck, alternating among kisses, bites and licks until she reached my chest, she made her way through my see-through red tulle shirt and under my white Lycra t-shirt under that.

''Why so many clothes, Sheriff?'' She said, teasing me

''So you'd have more fun in taking 'em all off, hot major.'' I pulled her by her hair and kissed her roughly, as I undid the buttons of her dark grey silk t-shirt. She responded by ripping off mine. Buttons flew everywhere. I looked down, only to see that my t-shirt was ruined, I looked at her and she was smirking.

''Maybe it'll be more fun to rip them off!''

''I'mma make you pay for this!'' I kissed her again ''In a more pleasant way, of course'' I took off her shirt as I kissed her neck, with little licks together. I went down and undid the hook of her white lace fabric bra and her boobs popped out. They were so firm and I reached her left dark drown nipple with my tongue as I caressed the other with my finger. Regina sighed heavily. I felt myself getting wetter every single minute that passed. I went down and kissed her lower stomach and leaned her, so she'd lay on the counter. I unzipped her gabardine black skirt. I took it off. Gently but fast. I let her heels and pantyhose on. It was sexier! I took a deep breath when realized what I was about to do.

''Emma are you sure?'' Regina said, upholding herself on her elbows, while I was making my way down her belly

''Are you, Even Queen? '' I said as arrogantly and confident as I could, and I smiled. Not stopping my route, now on her lower belly. Regina smirked again. I reached the waistband of her panties. I could feel that my heart would pop outta my chest. Regina took a deep breath and I licked her, pressing my tongue a bit roughly against her clit. Regina let out a quiet moan. I bit her clit and outer lips and Regina groaned. I pulled white panties to the left side and I could finally see her shaved wet pussy. I gave a try out rough lick and Regina bent her head. She tasted soo good. I had no idea of what I should do, so I let her moaning lead me. I licked up and down pressing my tongue towards her rigid clit and dripping pussy. I just love that taste and her groans. I fastened the pace and Regina's hips began to move in time with my tongue and I just could help but fasten it more and more

''Oh, fuck. Emma.'' She tangled her fingers on my hair ''slow down or I'm gonna lose it''

''Do it, then. Cum in my mouth''

''Damn you, savior'' Regina said in a husky voice ''Don't stop, Emma. Don't stop'' She pressed my head so tight against her pussy that I could barely breath ''Oh FUCK!'' I felt her body spasm and I put my tongue inside her pussy to get all her juice. I licked her inside, and passed my tongue on her clit again just to see her spasm again.

**Sex scene ain't over yet guys. But I had to stop it here because I have to work tomorrow and needed to get some sleep. Sorry it has taken me such a long time to post again, but my life is rushy lately. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it! (:**


End file.
